leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taliyah/Trivia
General * Taliyah is a Disruptor mage.Taliyah Q&A 5 * She is described by Rioters as an ENTJ ("The Commander") type of person.Taliyha Q&A 1 Development * is the third champion released in 2016. * was designed by Daniel Klein. * She was created due to the need for a new, traditional mid lane mage, specifically a control mage.Taliyah dev podcast * She is voiced by . ** She also sung Taliyah's theme song in "Taliyah: Homecoming".Taliyah Voice Actress * Taliyah is pronounced 'Ta-Lee-Yah', stressing the middle syllable.Taliyah pronunciation * Taliyah may have come from Arabic names Ali (علي‎) and Aliyah, meaning lofty, sublime and the noblest. The Hebrew version of Aliyah (עֲלִיָּה) means to ascend. ** It may also come from the Hebrew name Tali (טַל), which means "Dew". * For a long time, her auto attack was visually designed as a trail of rocks ripped up from the ground. The reason for the change to her current Auto-attack VFX was because it was deemed to visually powerful for an auto-attack, and visual clarity problems.Taliyah Q&A 2 * Her W, , was the most challenging ability to convey from an animation standpoint.Taliyah Q&A 3 Lore * short story, "The Bird and The Branch", happens after the events of 's resurrection. ** teaser video, "Taliyah: Homecoming", happens after the events of "The Bird and The Branch". * Her nickname, Little Sparrow, was given to her by . * Taliyah believes in a deity known as The Great Weaver, which weaves the lives and destinies of each individual. The belief of the Great Weaver started some time after the events of ancient Shurima's fall. ** She sees the world through a weaver, meaning that every piece of stone is important in weaving larger things. ** The Great Weaver may be inspired by , the Egyptian goddess that governs weaving. * Taliyah has a family/tribe in Shurima. Her father's name is Babajan and her uncle's is Adnan. ** She has no siblings. ** Her tribe is a group of nomadic weavers. Her father is the Master Shepherd and Headman for the tribe. Her mother is a pattern mistress. ** They're nomadic so up until the rise of Azir they followed the seasonal waters around Shurima.Taliyah Q&A 7 ** Her greatest fear is not being able to protect her family, and she's not keen on drowning.Taliyah Q&A 4 * is 16 years old.Taliyah Q&A 6 Quotes ; * , a quote from the teaser video "Taliyah: Homecoming", is shared with . * , is a reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. Indiana Jones uses a similar quote "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" ''after discovering the Well of Souls being filled with snakes. * She refers to Cho'Gath's own quote ''"Your races are a scourge upon the world!" ''when taunting him. * , a quote when she buys the , is a reference to Game of Thrones, an HBO series, in which Jon Snow tells Arya, while giving her the sword "Needle", as a first lesson to "Stick'em with the pointy end". * Upon buying Rylai's Crystal Scepter, she quotes a famous song by Marylin Monroe: ''"Diamonds really are a girl's best friend." * "Five birds, one stone." ''is an adaption of the idiom "Two birds with one stone".'' ; * , is another reference to Game of Thrones. * , may be a reference to Prophet Velen in Hearthstone, who says this on summon, what is also a reference to a J.R.R. Tolkien's poem in The Lord of the Rings. **It may also be a reference to Yasuo's line: "A wanderer isn't always lost". *She shares quotes with Ashe and Sejuani: "For the Freljord", "Cold does not forgive". Skins ; * She was loosely inspired by , an earthbender from the show " ", as well as Terra from the Teen Titans series. ** Both Taliyah and Toph have a friend/ally who make use of wind-based techniques. * She may have taken some visual inspirations from the Egyptian goddess , the patroness of magic, family, artisans, and slaves. ; * Her appearance and ice powers seem to be inspired by the waterbenders from the show " ". * This skin might be a reference to Elsa from Frozen. * This skin is a reference of her time in the Freljord between the events "The Bird and The Branch" and "Taliyah: Homecoming". * She shares this theme with , and . Relations * During her stay in Ionia, was a valuable mentor to her, teaching her how to control her powers as well as to never hesitate in life. She gave him a small parting gift as a token of their friendship and hopes to see him again in the future. In return, Yasuo gave to her a maple seed which his brother once gave to him. * Hearing only rumours of the Shuriman Capital's rise from the sands and the intent of , she is still very hesitant of the figure and sees him as a threat to her family back home in Shurima. Category:Taliyah Category:Champion trivia